Sentimental
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: SLASH Oliver gets a little sentimental near the end of his last year and decides to pursue a long time love interest. More chapters if wanted!


Title: Sentimental  
  
Author: Kitten Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Summary: Oliver starts feeling sentimental around the end of his last year. Leaving behind friends and the comfort of Hogwarts is a little more upsetting than he thought it would be but he isn't the only one with problems. Harry is having a few issues of his own. Slash.  
  
Author's Note: New life, new love, new dedication!  
  
Dedication: For Chris  
  
Oliver Wood soared high above the Quidditch pitch on his broom. The cool night air felt good against his skin. It was his last chance to fly past the hoops and empty stands. He pictured them full of cheering students, like they often were before. In the morning he would be leaving Hogwarts. It was time to move on. In a way he was looking forward to it but there were many things that he would miss.  
  
There was a strange tight feeling in Oliver's chest. He couldn't place what it was. It had to be from the thought of leaving behind friends that he had made through his seven years at Hogwarts. Saying goodbye was the hardest part. There would be promises to keep in touch. Everyone knew those were meant to be broken. None of them would really have the time to do it. That was just the way things were.  
  
It was then that Oliver noticed he was not alone. Down on the field sat another person. Oliver wondered who it was. He descended to the ground and touched down beside the depressed looking figure. It was Harry. That did not surprise Oliver. Harry had been wandering off alone a lot lately. It only made sense that he would also want to step out and enjoy the fresh air.  
  
"Hello Harry." Oliver smiled down at the younger boy. Harry looked up, obviously startled. "You look upset. Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver sat down beside Harry.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry was clearly lying. It did not look like everything was fine with him. Oliver decided to accept the answer for now. There was the possibility that if he asked the right questions he would find out.  
  
"Do you have any plans for the summer?" Oliver watched with curiosity as Harry shook his head and turned away. It looked like there were tears in his eyes. Oliver sighed. Getting Harry to talk was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"Harry, are you sure everything is alright?" Oliver asked, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Harry turned to face Oliver. He had never looked so distressed. "You can tell me if something is bothering you." Oliver added quickly, hoping that Harry would take the chance and let him know what was wrong.  
  
Oliver had not expected what happened next. Harry flung his arms around Oliver and buried his head against the older boy's shoulder. At first Oliver was too shocked to move. When Oliver was finally able to respond he returned Harry's embrace, gently rubbing the now silently sobbing boy's back.  
  
Harry's body was shaking in Oliver's arms. He seemed so fragile. Oliver pulled slowly away from the embrace to look down at his friend. Harry began to look very embarrassed about the sudden display of emotion. He stood to run away but Oliver grabbed his arm in time to pull him back down onto the grass.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver tugged Harry into another friendly hug. He could feel Harry shaking his head. "Okay. You don't have to talk if you do not want to. Just stay here until you calm down."  
  
"Alright." Harry whispered. His lips brushed lightly against Oliver's neck. Oliver did not approve of the way that action made his body feel. He was there to comfort Harry and that was beginning to become the last thing on his mind. It was quickly being replaced by images of other things he would like to do to the younger boy.  
  
It seemed that Harry sensed what Oliver was thinking because soon his lips again pressed lightly against Oliver's throat. It was a soft, innocent kiss. Oliver was once again surprised by Harry's actions but assumed that it might be what Harry needed.  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable for this?" Oliver knew the perfect place. Being on the Quidditch field was too risky. If they got caught Harry would be the one to get in trouble. Oliver was done; Hogwarts didn't have any authority over him...at least in his opinion. They would have to go where they could avoid being seen. If Harry wanted to do more than just kiss they would have to find a less out-in-the-open area.  
  
"Yes." Harry stood up slowly. Oliver rose to join him and they left together. 


End file.
